Love Because Of The Traffic Light?
by ForgetMeNot09
Summary: Naruto yang bangun kesiangan terburu-buru mengedarai motornya menuju tempatnya berlatih. Apakah perjalanannya akan lancar? Cover by : Rem Flower


**Sedang ingin membuat cerita lain. Niatnya oneshot, tapi biasanya suka kepanjangan terus dibuat** _ **multichapter**_ **seperti halnya Dog Boy and Cat Girl. Hahahaha ..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terinspirasi dari cerita NaouraIda-san. Baiklah kita mulai saja..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :** I only own the story

.

.

.

 **LOVE BECAUSE OF THE TRAFFIC LIGHT?**

 **.**

 **.**

Dikendarainya sepeda motor Ninja itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Suara bising dari knalpot melengking memecah kedamaian Jumat pagi ini. Sebenarnya bukan pagi karena jam tangannya telah menunjukkan pukul 09.00.

' _Sial! Kenapa aku bisa terlambat bangun? Pasti diamuk komandan!'_

Pemuda itu terus merutuk dan mengumpat dalam hati.

Semalam pemuda itu terlalu lelah setelah pulang dari latihan gabungan di Akademi Militer tempatnya menimba ilmu dulu, sehingga lupa menyetel alarm jam duduk nya. Tertidur pulas, bermimpi bisa bertemu orang tuanya nun jauh di sana. Betapa ia sangat merindukan kedua orang tuanya. Dengan mimpi seindah itu tentu saja ia enggan membuka mata di pagi hari. Kalau bukan karena telepon genggamnya yang terus-terusan berdering, mungkin ia tetap terlelap hingga siang bahkan sore hari.

Sasuke, sahabat sekaligus teman se'leting' nya yang menelepon, mengatakan padanya untuk segera datang jika tidak ingin Komandan Hatake menghukumnya dengan berlari 25 mil plus membotaki kepalanya.

Saat itu matanya menangkap lampu lalu lintas menyala merah. Tapi ia tidak peduli terus saja melaju menerobos lampu merah di perempatan jalan. Beberapa putaran roda motornya hingga ia menangkap suara sirine mobil meraung-raung. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah mobil patroli polisi lalu lintas menyalip ke depan, menggiringnya agar menepikan motornya.

' _Shit'_ rutuknya.

Ia pun segera menepikan motornya dengan gigi bergemeletuk, tangan terkepal. Dengan kasar ia membuka helmnya, menampakkan rambut pirang cepaknya. Matanya yang biru melirik ke samping, mengikuti pergerakan seseorang yang turun dari mobil patroli. Ketika sudah berada di hadapannya, seseorang tersebut langsung menegur.

"Selamat pagi. Maaf boleh minta SIM dan STNK nya?" suara lembut nan tegas menyambangi gendang telinganya.

Seketika pemuda itu penasaran, memandang seorang wanita di depannya. Seragamnya menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Brigadir Polisi. Matanya merunut, pandangannya naik untuk mengamati wajah polisi wanita di depannya. Wajah putih, hidung mungil, bibirnya menampilkan senyum yang seketika bisa membuat jantung pemuda di hadapannya berdetak kencang. Oh matanya yang terlihat berbeda dari orang lain, iris mata _amethyst_ , meski tidak terlalu jelas karena separuh tertutup poni indigonya. Rambut sebahu wanita itu tampak mengilat, menegaskan cerah kulit wajahnya. ' _Sepertinya tidak asing'_ pikirnya.

"A-ano..apa Anda mendengarkan? Halo?" ucap sang polwan sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda itu.

Seketika si pemuda tersadar dari acara terkesimanya.

"Ehem.. Iya, ada apa?"

"Boleh minta SIM dan STNK nya?"

' _Sialan! Emang dia tidak tahu aku ini siapa?'_

Rutuk pemuda itu dalam hati. Tiba-tiba meringis ketika dia memandang sepatunya. Ia ingat bahwa saat ini dia tidak mengenakan seragam "kebanggaan"nya. Gara-gara terburu-buru tadi pagi sampai dia tidak mandi dan memasukkan baju seragam plus sepatunya ke tas ransel dengan asal.

"Memangnya mau apa dengan itu?" matanya tak henti menatap keindahan di hadapannya.

"Apa Anda tidak tahu kesalahan Anda?"

"Memangnya saya salah apa?"

Sepertinya pemuda itu lupa kalau dia sedang menghindari hukuman lari 25 mil. Ah... Kecantikan wanita memang bisa mengalahkan apapun bukan?

Sang polisi hanya mendesah.

"Anda melanggar peraturan lalu lintas, tadi Anda menerobos jalan saat lampu merah menyala. Itu bisa membahayakan.. bla...bla..."

OK selanjutnya pemuda itu tidak lagi mendengarkan ucapan sang polwan. Dia hanya terpesona pada bibir _peach_ merekah yang sedang bergerak-gerak itu.

"Jadi?"

Lamunannya terhenti.

"Oh iya, sudahlah kau tidak akan bisa menilangku, Brigadir..." Matanya menelisik _name tag_ di seragam sang gadis.

"Hyuga..?" Lanjutnya sambil mengernyitkan alis.

"Wah.. kau Hyuga Hinata dari SMA Negeri Konoha kan? Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing." Teriaknya tiba-tiba.

Sang gadis menatap bingung pemuda di depannya.

"Aku Namikaze Naruto, senpaimu dulu."

OK Hinata mulai mengingatnya. Bagaimana dia bisa melupakan senpainya yang bengal itu, yang suka membuat onar. Hinata akui dia sempat menaruh hati pada senpainya itu. Tetapi sikap Naruto yang terus-terusan menjahilinya membuatnya berubah haluan jadi membencinya.

"Naruto-senpai?"

"Iya.. Masa kau pangling?"

"Uh-um.. Senpai terlihat berbeda."

"Hahahaha, apanya? Lebih tampan dan gagah begitu?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau seorang polisi sekarang? Wah hebat ya. Kau juga semakin cantik dan seksi. Hehehe.. Jadi? Kau masih mau menilangku setelah tahu aku senpaimu?"

 **Twitch!**

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Peraturan tetap peraturan senpai, tidak peduli siapapun Anda. Warga negara terikat pada peraturan negara."

"Hem..." Naruto hanya tersenyum sinis.

 _Drrtt...Drrtt..._

Tiba-tiba getaran telepon genggamnya mengagetkan pemuda itu. Segera ia raih saku jaketnya dan mengambil telepon genggam.

 **Komandan Hentai**

 **Calling...**

' _Shit_ ' rutuknya lagi, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan kesal polisi wanita di depannya.

"Maaf Hinata, tapi aku harus pergi, aku sedang terburu-buru."

"Tidak bisa senpai! Ayo berikan SIM dan STNK kemudian Anda menandatangani surat tilang baru Anda boleh pergi."

OK Hinata mulai kesal di sini. Jangan mentang-mentang dia senpainya dulu di SMA, dia mau tawar menawar dengan peraturan. Tidak! Hinata tetap tegas.

"Huhh.. Baiklah, aku pakai ini saja. Maaf terpaksa Hinata, ini darurat." Ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan selembar kartu kecil.

Hinata menerimanya dan mulai membaca..

.

 **KARTU TANDA ANGGOTA PRAJURIT MILITER**

 **LETNAN DUA NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

 **NRP. XXX/XXX-XXX/20XX**

.

Hinata terkejut, segera dikembalikannya kartu kecil tersebut. Tangannya terangkat membentuk sikap hormat.

"Ma-maafkan saya Letnan. Silakan melanjutkan perjalanan."

Naruto tersenyum menatap mantan kohainya-yang dari dulu hingga sekarang namanya masih tertulis di hatinya-menyeringai.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau tidak akan bisa menilangku."

Hinata hanya menatap kesal.

"Untuk saat ini kami tidak bisa menilang Anda. Tetapi lain kali saya pastikan akan mengusulkan kepada atasan saya untuk mengadakan patroli gabungan dengan polisi militer."

 _SKAKMAT!_

Naruto terdiam. Kaget juga kohainya yang dulu sangat pendiam bisa menjadi seorang wanita yang tegas. Kemudian menyeringai.

"Aku tunggu Brigadir Hyuga Hinata. Kau menilangku, seperti kau yang sudah menilang hatiku selama 6 tahun ini."

Hinata?

Dia hanya mampu melongo, matanya membelalak sempurna dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya hingga kepul asap motor Naruto yang memasuki hidungnya menyadarkannya.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(*)**

 **Fic ini dibuat tidak bermaksud memojokkan pihak manapun, murni hanya sebuah cerita** _ **romance**_ **.**

 **Penggunaan gelar, pangkat dan penulisan KTA, Nai ambil dari kepolisian dan militer Indonesia.**

 **Read and Review ya.. Arigato**


End file.
